Obito's Guide to Time Skips
by manga-neko-96
Summary: When Obito sacifices his own life to save Kakashi's, he doesn't die. Instead, the universe decided to send him and his new team members to various times in the future. How will this affect the fate if the world? If Obito has anything to do with it, you know it's going to be EPIC! Not your usual time-traveling Obito story :)
1. Prologue: Dead? Seriously!

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this ONCE! I don't own anything. NOTHING!

Prologue: What?! I'm dead?!

White surrounded me. I was floating in an endless sea of white, stretching out for miles. I open my eyes and try to remember what happened. "Where am I?"

The sudden rush of memories exploded in my mind, then I remembered everything. Konoha, ninja academy, my genin team, love for Rin, hate to Kakashi, respect to Minato-sensei, and most of all, I remembered my death. "What the HELL! I'm actually dead! No freaking way! I just unlocked Sharingan, I can't be dead!" I felt remorse for all the things I wanted to do. All my promises that would never be fulfilled. I know that I had to die to save Kakashi, but I couldn't help but fell a little pissed off.

_"Obito Uchia, you may be dead, but your life is not over."_

"What the heck? Who said that? What do you mean by my life is not over?"

_"Patience, young one. I will tell you all you need to know. First, I am known as what some refer to as 'God.' I am the overseer of every person's fate. I have come here to tell you about your unique situation. You see, you were not supposed to die. Your selfless sacrifice gives you... a second chance, you might say."_

"What do you mean? I couldn't just let him die! He is a part of my team!"

_"It is that selfless attitude that we admire about you, young Uchia. That is why we are sending you to Konoha's future. You will get to see Kakashi again, but you will still be thirteen. You also will retain all previous memories and strength, and I will restore your lost eye. You have an important part to play in a certain upcoming mission. Best of luck, Obito Uchia."_

"Wait! What do you mean? I still don't understand!" I tried to get answers, but a blanket darkness already began to cover me. I slowly lost consciousness as I fell victim to the smothering black surrounding my world. My last thoughts echoed in my head. _What is going to happen to me?_

**A/N: I reread this story, and decided it needed a major rewrite! For everyone who already read the original, it will not be changed too drastically. The changes mostly affect future chapters. Sorry for all the rewrites! Most changes are due to furthering my research on the characters. Please leave any comments!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Not Where But When!

- 15 years ago -

"This is the place where the young Uchiha was crushed." Madara Uchiha began moving the rubble that remained from the Rock nin's hideout.

"Yes, He should be under this last boulder! With our combined power, I will finally create the dream world! Everything will be perfect!" He moved the last boulder and searched for the boy.

"... WHAT?! He isn't here! I was so close! Looks like I'll have to find some other teenage Uchiha to corrupt... This sets my plans back a few years..."

In the Uchiha compound of Konoha, a two-year-old Itachi Uchiha sneezed.

* * *

- Present (timeskip: 15 years) -

"Wake up... wake up..." I can hear someone speaking to me. It's getting louder and louder. "!"

I suddenly jerk awake as I am hit on the head by someone. "What's the big idea? Can't you be a bit nicer to a guy who just died?"

"What are you talking about? I have to start class, and you were asleep in my classroom!" Wait a minute... I recognize that voice! I look up and realize my thoughts are correct. My eyes widen as I can barely contain my surprise. "IRUKA? What happened to you? Why are you even here? The last thing I remember is..." My voice trailed off as I realized where I was. "What the HELL am I doing in the academy?"

I looked around and realized I didn't recognize anyone, aside from Iruka. Then I remembered. I died on a mission to save Kakashi, and I apparently now have a second chance at living. It must have worked! I'm alive again! A feeling of joy rose inside my chest... and was crushed by Iruka's reaction.

"Obito... is that really you? You've been missing, but you look the same as the last time I saw you... You're supposed to be dead!"

"Of course it's me! How could anyone not recognize the great Uchiha Obito! I wasn't gone that long, you have changed way more than I have." Iruka looked like he was 30 or something. "Wait, you thought I was dead?! What happened? Is the war still going on? Did we win? I NEED SOME ANSWERS!"

He gaped at me. I waved my hand in front of his face to snap him out of it. "That's impossible! Obito, you've been missing for 15 years." Well that was a lovely wakeup call.

"15 YEARS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Iruka nodded.

"Everyone thought you were dead." I stared at him. I stared at the nervous students standing behind him. The full force of what happened hit me.

"I've got to find the others! Kakashi, Rin, and Minato-sensei! They think I am dead!" I sprint out the door in search of my teammates.

"Iruka-sensei? Who was that weird kid? He had a headband, but he said he was an Uchiha. I thought the only Uchia left was Sasuke, and he's on a mission..."

Iruka gave a wry smile to the student asking him all this. "Konohamaru, that is someone I never thought I would see again. I must be dreaming, so I am going to wake myself up." Iruka then proceeded to start slamming his head into the wall repeatedly, saying "Wake up! Wake up!"

"I think something is wrong with sensei." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Man, Konoha changed over the course of 15 years." I finally accepted that I was in the future, I hardly recognized parts of Konoha! There are a bunch of new stores and restaurants, and a lot more people. The most important part is the peace. There is no war going on! I still can't believe Iruka didn't recognize me... We were pranking buddies in the academy! I wonder what happened to everyone else...

Kakashi is most likely a high-ranking Jonin. Gai probably has a ninja team of his own and is passing on his "youthful ways." Iruka is teaching. I still need to find out more about Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, and everyone else. Most importantly, I need to find out what happened to Minato-sensei.

I sigh and look at hokage mountain. It's good that some things are still the same. Wait... there is an extra head! The old man finally retired? Good for him! It looks like the new hokage is... MINATO SENSEI! I nearly trip after seeing that. He really did it! He became Hokage!

"Shit! When did sensei become hokage? It really has been some time..." I jump from the rooftops, making a mental note to visit sensei later. If he became Hokage, he better have proposed to Kushina-san!

I finally find the place I was looking for. My old training grounds. I leap down and take a look at the familiar sights."Well it hasn't changed much." There were the three posts where we did the dreaded bell exercise, and the tree I always hid behind, trying to gain the courage to ask Rin on a date. Good times. I look around some more and notice a rock next to the flagpole. "That's new..." I head over to investigate.

* * *

-Kakashi POV-

Why did I agree to do this? Oh right, I was forced. My team consisted of a brooding Uchia, a useless fangirl, and the loudmouth jinchuriki. Sasuke showed some promise and awakened his sharingan on the last mission, and Naruto has my respect as well after saving both Haku and Zabuza once he revealed Gato's plan. Haku ended up coming back with us. His kekki-genkai is unique, and very useful. He is practically Anbu level, at only 13! Reminds me of my childhood. "Obito" I touch my left eye, Obito's parting gift. If only he could see the village now.

"We're back! Hello Konoha!" Naruto, full of energy as usual, ran straight to Ichiraku's ramen. Sasuke started for home, and I had Sakura take Haku to the Sandaime.

"Sensei, aren't you going to come too?" Sakura looked at me, worry covering her expression. I want to visit the memorial stone, but they don't need to know that.

"I'll be there soon, I just need to take care of something first." I disappeared as Sakura shouted about me reading a perverted orange book. If only she knew...

* * *

-Obito POV-

I read over the names carved into the memorial stone. Most I recognize, but didn't know well. "They must be heroes from the war." I keep reading and come across two very familiar names. "Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato! Of course you two would be on here! Rin-chan too! I bet she rivals Tsunade-sama with her medical skills!" I keep looking, but I can't find Kakashi's name...

I hear someone coming and dive for cover in the forest. I see the person who came, and thought he looked a little familiar. He had white spiky hair, a chunin vest, and a navy blue mask. He looks just like "White Fang," Kakashi's dad. Of course! It must be Kakashi, he looks just like his dad. He walked over to the stone and put down some flowers. I strain to hear what he is saying.

"... I am the leader of a team. Ironic that I would be leading. You were always the one cut out for it. My team is just like we used to be. Naruto is like you were, Sasuke is cold like me, and Sakura... well Rin was WAY better than she is. I can't help thinking that I should've done something, anything to save you. It was the biggest mistake of my life, not listening to you Obito." Hearing this, I fell out of the tree. That caught me off guard!

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" Kakashi was coming straight towards me! Crap! I have to hide!

"What the hell?" Too late. I look up at the familiar, yet different face. His eyes, well eye, looks lazy, but that is masking the pain he has faced from watching everyone he knew and loved die right in front of him.

"You f***ing stupid kid! How dare you disguise yourself in such a fashion! You dare to take Obito Uchia's appearance! I don't care who you are, I will not let anyone mock one of Konoha's heroes!" Kakashi's killer intent surrounded me. He took a kunai started to attack.

"STOP! You don't understand! I am Obito!" How can I prove it?

"You bastard! My left eye honors his memory! You are an imposter! DIE!"

"SCARECROW! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH YOU AGAIN!" My sharingan flashed, and I was able to dodge the kunai. Kakashi's eye widened as I landed on the tree branch above me.

"You... I thought y-you died! How can you still be alive! It's impossible! You look like you did at 13, the day you died! It... it just doesn't make sense. This must be punishment from the devil! Forgive me Obito!" He slumped to the ground.

"Shut up! I'm not here to torture you! ...much. But listen, I'm not sure why I am here either. All I know is I wasn't supposed to die, so I was brought back to fulfill a mission. My eye was restored as well. I hope my gift isn't useless, Kakashi. Care to tell me why you are the only one on our team that isn't on the rock?" I cracked a smile at Kakashi's pained look.

"You'll be sorry I did. Listen, you need to get out of here before-"

"Kakashi-sensei, who is the new kid?" A pink-haired girl was first to notice me. The other two were glaring at each other. Kakashi face palmed and muttered to himself about horrible timing.

A blondie in an orange jupsuit turned to me. "Hey! Are you a ninja? I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I am going to be Hokage!" This kid gets straight to the point.

"Well, I like your spirit, but you are going to have to beat me first!" I look hard at Naruto. He is the spitting image of Minato-sensei, and he has Kushina-san's family name. "FINALLY! Sensei and Kushina-san got married! I thought your last name would be Namikaze, but I guess you took your mother's last name. You look just like Minato-sensei! I have to say, your jumpsuit is SO AWESOME! I LOVE ORANGE!"

Naruto was ecstatic that someone else approved of his color preferrences, but the girl with pink hair was focusing more on what I said before.

"Hn. Another Naruto, that's just great..." I look at the last member of the team, another brooding Uchia.

"I know your type. The 'genius' brooding Uchia. Black hair, emotionless face, uncaring eyes, and the default response to everything 'hn.' I have had more than enough of people like you." The emo's eyes flashed with anger.

"You think you know about the Uchiha? I haven't ever seen _you_before! Don't talk like you are better than me! I am the strongest rookie genin!" Oh, he's mad.

I smirked. "That's _so_ impressive! I'm a chunin, so get over yourself you arrogant prick." Ha! He is really seething now!

"Obito, you might want to keep your thoughts to yourself." Kakashi gives me a look and whispers, "I'll tell you in a minute."

He turns to his genin team. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, I need to talk to Obito for a few minutes. I'll be back soon." He and I walked to a more secluded area, leaving the others to wonder about the "mysterious stranger."

**A/N: Yes! Chapter 2: status- complete! This chapter is longer than the first! Yay! I got pretty good response. Again, I know the plot is the same as many others, but I have a twist coming up. I have to get through the mandatory intro chapters. Around chapter 4 or 5, the main plot will fall into place. I am not sure who will be on Obito's team, but I know it is NOT going to be the usual team 7. I MIGHT put one member on MAYBE, but it will most likely be other characters. My awesome reviewer did get the time period right, but that can change! Readers, you'll find out what that means later hehehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I finished editing this one too!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	3. Chapter 2: THIS is My New Team?

Fun Fact: Naruto first came out in 1999 when I was 3 years old. If anyone did not believe my disclaimer before, they can do as Naruto says in the dubbed anime and "BELIEVE IT!"

Chapter 2: THIS is My New Team?!

"So what you're telling me is that after I died, the war finally ended, I was remembered as a hero, Minato-sensei became the Yondaime, and Rin died in war? Not only that, but after Kushina-san gave birth to Naruto, the Kyuubi escaped and went on a murderous rampage. Then, the newly declared Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, sacrificing his own life to save Konoha. To top it off, Naruto has been treated like crap all his life instead of the hero he truly is, nobody except a select few know he is the son of the Yondaime, and Naruto only recently found out a giant fox demon was sealed inside him? ...You really expect me to believe that?!" Kakashi just finished explaining everything that had happened since I died.

Kakashi simply nodded. I sat there, trying to take in all the information. It all seemed unbelievable, like a storyline for some manga series or a poorly written fiction story, but it was true. I shook my head.

"It just is so much to take in... Not to mention the Uchiha massacre. So, the brooding emo is the last Uchiha aside from me and little Itachi?" Kakashi snickered a little at the description of Sasuke.

"Yes, that is about right. The 'brooding emo' is Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. As far as Itachi is concerned, he isn't so little anymore. To be specific, he was the one who massacred the clan, and he is now a missing nin." I eyed Kakashi incredulously.

"That doesn't sound like the Itachi I know..." Kakashi dampened a little at this.

"After your death, Itachi changed. Though he would never admit it, he looked up to you."

"Now I know you are crazy! All Itachi ever did was follow me around and tell me he was the genius Uchiha who was superior in every way. I mean, he was extreamly advanced for a three-year-old, but he was still just a kid! I didn't let him bother me. In my eyes, he was a kid with a giant ego. I never regarded him as a genius. He was my younger cousin, that's all."

"And that's why he looked up to you."

"I still think you are crazy. It annoyed him to no end. He would spend all this time trying to get me to admit he was a genius, but I never did. He didn't deserve my respect. Every day, he would watch me train. He just sat there and watched it was ridiculous!"

Kakashi was silent a moment. "You didn't see him after you died. He and I stayed the longest at your grave. He always said you were so much better than you thought you were."

_-flashback-_

_"Obito... Why did you have to die! I know I always said you would never catch up to me, but that wasn't true... The truth is, I wanted to be just like you. Ever since I first met you, you never regarded me as the 'genius Uchiha,' you knew me as Itachi. I watched you train, and you always trained so hard. No matter what I said, you never gave up... You had an unbreakable resolve. I don't want to be seen as a genius, I would rather be an outcast like you were. In my eyes, you were the true embodiment of an Uchiha. Someone who would risk everything to protect those he cared about. You were able to conquer all fears and save everyone in the end... Everyone but one person. Obito-nii, you forgot to save yourself..."_

_-flashback end-_

"He really thought that? All this time, I thought he was trying to make me more like him, but he was trying to be more like me..."

Kakashi watched as I thought about everything I just learned. Itachi really thought of me that way. If that is so, I will do anything to help him!

"Kakashi, do you know where Itachi is now?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Obito, there is something you need to know, Sasuke is fueled by hatred to kill Itachi. Do you think you can train him and show him revenge is not his only option?"

I looked toward the twelve-year-old Uchiha. My younger cousin. As much as I dislike his demeanor, he is still family. "I'll do it."

Kakashi smiled, I could see it in his eyes. "Good,now I just need to tell the Hokage that team 7 has an extra member. You should probably go and try to get to know your teammates a little better."

"After the war, it will be a nice change to relax and help the little genin, but let me make one thing clear. I am NOT going to call you 'Kakashi-sensei.' You will forever be Kakashi-teme, my teammate and friend that is such a stickler for the rules."

Kakashi laughed. "You'll see I have changed in the last 15 years as well." He shushined away and I walked over to the group of three genin that would make up my temporary team.

* * *

I approach the three and cheerfully adress them. "What's up? Kakashi went to talk to Hokage, and he told me to 'become acquainted' with the little genins. So, in the spirit of introductions, let's do this the classic 'first day as a squad' method."

They turned to look at me. A number of emotions were present on their faces. Obviously they were shocked, but I also saw curiosity, happines (Naruto), hate (Uchiha), suspicion (Pinky), and overall confusion. They probably thought I was playing some prank, but I honestly just wanted to know if I was going to be accepted as a Konoha ninja again or not.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first?" The blondie had guts, I'll give him that. Reminds me a bit of myself.

"Okay, fine. My name is Obito. I am a chunnin, 13 years old. I like people who protect their friends, the color orange, helping people, and those who work hard. I dislike arrogant bastards that are considered geniuses, and those who abandon their friends. My hobbies include training to become stronger and helping the elderly those in need. My goal is to become Hokage, protect the ones I care about, and do everything in my power to prevent the past from repeating itself." They looked confused at the last part. "Next, let's have Naruto go. Again, your jumpsuit is awesome." I smiled at him.

Naruto, obviously surprised by the unusual show of kindness, made a loud exclamation. "You all know my name, my hobbies are training and getting stronger. I like ramen. I don't like the time it takes for instant ramen to cook and people who hate others for no reason. My dream is to become Hokage and finally gain the respect of the villagers." I like this kid! He and I have the same goal. I thought he might want to be hokage, but wanting the respect of others was painfully familiar.

"Pinkie, your turn." Sakura looked angry for a moment, but continued with introductions. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like (insert stupid Sasuke fangirl squeal). I don't like (Glares at Naruto and me). My hobby is learning, and my goal is to become a great kunoichi and not be in the way." Her goal and hobby shows promise. She isn't as useless as I first assumed. Way worse than Rin ever was, though. All I have to do is get her over her stupid infatuation with Uchiha boy.

"Emo, now you." Sasuke coldly glared at me, but I shook it off. It had no effect after years of being on the reciving end.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I do not like many things. My list of dislikes continues to grow with each passing day. I especially hate _you_. I have but two goals, restore my clan and kill _him_."

I look at him a moment. No beating around the bush, he tells everyone he hates me. Wow. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine!" Changing him will be harder than I thought. I also can't allow him to kill little Itachi! I don't care what he has done, but he is not that kind of person! Some creeper must be influencing him.

(In another dimension, Madara sneezes.)

Kakashi chose that moment to pop back in with a puff of smoke. "Okay team 7. This is your newest temporary member, Obito Uchiha."

Naruto and Sakura were shocked to say the least. Naruto began looking from me to Sasuke, back to me, and back to Sasuke for several minutes. Sakura fainted.

The best reaction was from Sasuke. His eyes were about to pop right out of his face was a mix of annoyance, sorrow, anger, and the tiniest sliver of possible happiness. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "YOU'RE an Uchiha? In what world is HE considered an Uchiha?!" And any meager respect I may have had for the emo died along with the rest of our clan.

"Get used to it, cousin." His face was priceless.

"So, I'm guessing you hadn't told them that you are an Uchiha yet, Obito?"

"You are 100% correct." I laugh as Kakashi slumps and mutters "why me?" in a state of gloom. Just like old times.

**Ch. 3: edits complete! I changed dialogue mostly, nothing major.**


	4. Chapter 3: Ninja Brofist!

**A/N: I went back to the other chapters and decided to change Obito's age again. I found out that his age was in fact 13. Sorry for the mixup.**

Chapter 3: Ninja BROFIST (aka: I couldn't think of a good title :p)

"I still can't believe you are an Uchiha! The Uchiha are supposed to be an élite clan! How can someone like you be an Uchiha? You're not élite!" I rolled my eyes. Sasuke had said the same thing over and over for the past twenty minutes. It was really nerve-racking.

"Hey, why don't you fight me then? If you are so élite, you shouldn't have any problems!" I smirked, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the chance to fight me.

"You're on." I was right! We both got into fighting stances and began to fight.

For an Uchiha brat, he wasn't as skilled as I am. I find it hard to believe that he is a so-called genius. I am supposed to be the black sheep of the Uchiha clan, and I can take him easily! The only thing that seems even slightly 'genius-like' was that he has awakened his Sharingan.

"Kid, you may have your Sharingan, but it will take a lot more than that to beat me! Are you forgetting I am an Uchiha? You can't expect to win against someone who is from the same clan! I have years of expirience!" I awakened my Sharingan, and the battle wrapped up quickly from there. He didn't stand a chance.

I delivered the last hit and the kid was out after that. "This battle was over before it even started..." I walked over to Kakashi and Naruto, who had discusd something during my 'fight.'

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how can there be another Uchiha? I thought Sasuke was the only one left..." Kakashi smiled.

"Well Naruto, it's a long story, and you would probably be better off asking Obito himself. I don't know a lot of the details."

"But sensei, how come you seemed to know who he was? You seemed really surprised too. Was he missing or something?" Kakashi's mood darkened at this.

"It's not my place to tell." Naruto tried to ask Kakashi more about it, but Kakashi was lost in his own memories.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, Naruto! I finished showing my broody cousin his place. I really hope that Naruto can put up a better fight! If I am going to be working with them, I need to test their individual skills. If you passed them, their teamwork must be good." Naruto looked really happy at the idea of getting to fight me.

"All right! Obito-san! I can't wait to show you my skills! I am going to be the best!" I was expecting a lot from Naruto. He is the son of Minato-sensei and Kushina-san. In addition, he is the jinchuriki of the most powerful of the tailed beasts.

"Naruto, you remind me a lot of myself when I first became a ninja. I want to learn more about you, how about we go get some dinner. It's getting pretty late." I knew where he would take me before I even offered.

"Ramen! Obito-san! I've got to take you to the best ramen place around, Ichiraku's!" I was right! Naruto reminded me so much of his father, it was scary.

* * *

"Hey old man! I brought someone new!" Ichiraku turned to his favorite blond ninja with a smile.

"Who would that be Naruto?"

"Obito-san, hurry up! You have to have the ramen here! It's the best!" Ichiraku froze at the name "Obito."

I entered the stand and waved at Ichiraku. "Hey old man, it's been a while." He was so surprised, he almost passed out from shock. I mouthed to him that I would explain later, and he nodded.

"Oh! Naruto your back again! You brought a new friend this time too!" I look at Ayame and stare. When I last saw her, she was only six years old. She caught my eye and blushed. "Oh, how rude, I haven't even introduced my self. My name is Ayame."

"I... I'm O-obito..." Man, I always got flustered around girls! Naruto was watching our exchange and snickered to himself.

* * *

We ordered our food and sat down to eat. " Hey Obito-san, you like her don't you?" I about chike on my noodles.

"What are you talking about?" I nervously look around, making sure no one else can hear.

"I am right! You're blushing! Looks like you are shy around girls!" I glare at him, shutting him up, and change the subject.

"Naruto, tell me about yourself. I don't mean like when we did introductions, I mean for real. I know you act like happy so others won't worry, but I know that just masks your true feelings. You're lonely aren't you? I know how it feels."

Naruto is taken back by what I said, and for the first time all day, he lets his mask fall. "You are the first to notice... How did you know I was hiding?"

"I know because I wear the same mask. I don't like seeing others suffer. When I was on a genin team, I was always late. I didn't try to be late, but things happened. I may have been part of the Uchiha clan, but I was seen as a disgrace. I was actually cast out by my family." The bitter memories flooded my mind. "I would always have to spend each morning trying to find my weapons or other supplies because other members of the clan enjoyed hiding my things. I was lucky enough to know genjutsu, so I found where they hid my stuff without them knowing. What also made me late was my urge to help anyone in need. I would carry groceries or get a cat down from a tree. Some looked down on me, but I can honestly say the civilians I helped were truly grateful. Most ninja won't stop to help out a civilian. Especially the elderly! I was friends with all the older citizens in Konoha!"

Naruto listened intently. He could relate to some things, but when he told me about his childhood, I knew what I faced was nothing compared to what he had to deal with every day. I listened as he told me about the villagers hate, their jeers and glares, and even the assassination atempts. I was shocked. I never had anyone try to kill me. He told me about how Iruka, Kakashi, Ichiraku, the Sandaime, and others helped him through it all. He even told me about how he found out about the fox and the night he became a genin.

He told me everything about himself. I felt that I needed to tell him the truth. "Naruto, you were wondering why Kakashi knew me, I survived the massacre, and you haven't seen me? I have a confession. The reason Kakashi knows me is because I was on his team. I wasn't killed during the massacre because I wasn't around. I know the Sandaime and I knew the Yondaime. The truth is, fifteen years ago, I was supposed to have died. Naruto, I'm from the past."


	5. 4: Fun with Genin! Enter the Suna Ninja!

Chapter 4: Fun with Genin! Enter the Suna Ninja!

"Obito... you're telling me that you are from the past?" I waited for his reaction, but it was the last thing I expected.

He laughed at me. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Obito, you are TOO FUNNY! That is one of the most ridiculous things I have heard in a while!"

I frowned at him. "Naruto, it's the truth. I can prove it."

"Pfft, I'd like to see you try!" I glared at him.

"Challenge accepted. You name it, and I'll prove I'm from the past." Naruto stopped laughing.

"Okay, tell me everything you can remember."

Oh boy. He wasn't going to like this. "It was the middle of the Third Shinobi War. My team was sent on a mission to destroy a bridge. Kakashi was the leader of our three man cell, Rin and I being the other two, and Minato went to the front lines. Kakashi was being his usual emo self when Rin was kidnapped."

(one long retelling later)

"So I shoved Kakashi out of the way and the rocks fell on me. As a gift for him becoming Jonin, and because I was about to die, I gave him my newly awakened sharingan left eye. I thought I was dead, but I was brought back for some reason." Naruto had been listening the entire time.

"That is AWESOME! Obito you are so COOL! Why can't all Uchiha be awesome like you? The only one left is stupid Sasuke... but after our last mission, he isn't too bad, I guess."

"That's the spirit! You and Sasuke will probably end up being friends like Kakashi and I did. I just hope the result isn't the same..."

The figure I noticed that had watched us for some time finally made himself known. "Finally! I was wondering when you would come out! Do you really think I wouldn't notice you? Have faith in your cousin!" Sasuke twitched. "Anyway, I hope you heard everything because I'm not telling it again."

"Tell me..." I turned to the usually brooding Uchiha, "Tell me, did you know... Itachi?"

I perked up. "I almost forgot about little Itachi! Tell me, is Ita-chan still a 'missing nin'? I thought I taught him better... I guess my death really affected him." Naruto laughed at my nickname for Itachi.

He could hardly mask his shock. "You knew that traitor? HE is the one who ruined my life!"

"Woah! Calm down! I'm telling you, that doesn't sound like Itachi at all. Someone else is behind this! Itachi looked up to me, he was like a little brother." Bad choice of words. Sasuke glared at me with pure hatred in his eyes. "Hey, Naruto, it's been fun, but I think we should get out of here!" I grab Naruto's arm and shunshin away.

Sasuke twitched. "Damn it, I've got to learn that!"

* * *

"Alright, we should be safe from him." We seemed to be in the main shopping center of Konoha. A lot of buildings were missing and replaced with new ones, but a major war will have that effect.

"Obito, how come Sasuke is so screwed up? I mean, your past is why worse than his..." I looked him in the eyes.

"Listen, he feels like he lost a lot. It's going to be our job to change that." Naruto brightened considerably.

"ALRIGHT! We can do it!" His shouts brought a lot of angry glares and mutters of "crazy possessed demon child" and I for one was tired of it.

"Okay, listen up you worthless cruel people! This boy here is a ninja! Not only that, but he is a human being! If you dare disrespect him ever again, I will inflict my wrath!" I awakened my sharingan to prove my point, and the villagers stared in fear for a moment. In a matter of seconds, the street was cleared. "Naruto, what the hell is their problem? It was like they saw a ghost."

"Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke is supposed to be one of the two survivors. Most people think he is the only survivor. You are supposed to be dead, so you may as well be a ghost." Oops, forgot about that... Ah well, couldn't have done too much harm.

We start walking again and Kakashi appears before us in a gust of leaves. "Ugh, Kakashi! Do you have to show off all the time?"

"Maa, Obito, you're no fun... Anyway, Naruto you missed the team meeting. You were later than me! I think Obito is rubbing off on you... Back to the meeting, the chunin exams are coming up. Fill this out and return tomorrow morning for the first test." He poofed away.

"Chunin exams! Ahh, memories... I definitely want to see this! I wonder who the proctors will be!" Naruto was even more excited than I was.

"One step closer to hokage! Watch out Konoha! Naruto Uzumaki is climbing the ranks!" I laughed. Oh, it will be SO FUN watching all the genin face the horror of the chunin exam! Let the torture begin.

* * *

After Iruka attempted to 'test' Naruto, we came across a crazy little kid. "Hey Boss!" I gave Naruto a confused look. "HEY I know you! You're the ninja from class earlier! I don't know how you managed to get Iruka-sensei worked up like that, but it was AWESOME!"

"Konohamaru, this is my friend Obito Uchiha!" The kid, Konohamaru, looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"You're lying! He can't be an Uchiha! He doesn't seem to have a stick shoved up his butt! That, and the Uchiha were massacred..."

"Hey, kid I'm not an ordinary Uchiha! I'm the best! What do you want with Naruto anyway?" Konohamaru brightened, remembering his reason for coming in the first place.

"Boss! Can you show us some of your awesome ninja techniques? I want to be able to take down the old man!" I looked to Naruto for clarification.

"Old man Third is his Grandpa." That makes sense. I guess Asuma finally had a son.

"Sorry kid, I'm going to help Naruto train for the chunin exams. You'll have to find someone else." He stuck his tongue out at me and raced around the corner...

...right into some ninja from Suna. "Oi, kid! What the hell do you think you are doing? Watch where you are going!" Naruto and I run over and see a blonde girl with a giant fan on her back and a guy dressed in all black with purple make-up on his face and something covered in bandages on his back. They both seemed to be about the same age as I am, and they were much more dangerous than the leaf genin. The creepy guy was holding Konohamaru up by his scarf.

"Put me down you jerk! Don't you know who I am? Boss! Obito! Get this guy to put me down!" I walk up him.

"I suggest you put the kid down. You're acting some sort of pedophile." This was not what he was expecting to hear.

"What was that brat? I'll show you!" He set the bundle down and the girl intervened.

"Kankuro! It isn't smart to use that now. Don't show your abilities yet!" The pedo, Kankuro turned to the girl, releasing Konohamaru.

"Temari, the brat's asking for it!" I met the girl's eyes and she gave me an apologetic glance.

"Kankuro, or whatever your name is, I'm assuming you are here for the exams. I wouldn't recommend challenging a stronger enemy. I am already a chunin." The two stared in surprise.

"No way! These tests must be easier than I tho-" He was cut off by the pressure of a kunai digging into his throat. I appeared behind him, and threatened to slit his neck. It didn't take a genius to figure out where my kunai was is a vital point.

"Don't underestimate the leaf ninja. I could have killed you five times using only 10% of my strength. Remember that." I stepped away, letting him go. "Sasuke, you and the guy next to you should remember what you have seen. Don't underestimate the enemy." The others turned and looked to the tree. Sasuke was astonished that he had been found, but even more shocked at the revelation of the boy next to him.

"Garra..." Temari and Kankuro looked terrified.

"I won't kill you... yet. I want to find out more about that boy. He could sense my presence..." The red-haired boy from Suna jumped from the tree and walked away with the other two following.

"Obito, how strong are you?" Naruto was unusually serious.

"I'm chunin for a reason." I smiled. "Oh and Naruto, good luck on the tests tomorrow! You'll need it!"

**A/N: Yes! I'm not dead! I'm glad a lot of people like the story! I'm skipping to the chunin exams, but they will go by pretty quickly. Not much has changed aside from Obito meeting Ibiki, Anko, and others again! Oh what fun! Things start to pick up again when Naruto trains with Jiraiya! Did anyone notice the foreshadowing? Obito is strong, but this won't be a super-powered fic! We do have to remember, he grew up during the war, he is a chunin, and he is older than the other genin(both his age now and his technical age of 28!) He is going to be pretty strong, he took out high leveled ninja during the war, so he can take on a few genin. Next Chapter: plot twist! Obito's team will be coming together! And Obito reunites with his former classmates!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	6. Ch 5: Exam Memories and Joyful Reunions!

Chapter 5: Exam Memories and Joyful Reunions

"Are you ready for the first exam?" I was walking with Naruto to the academy for the first part of the chunin exams. I remember when I took the exam, but it was during a very different time, a time of war...

"You bet I am! I'm going to show everyone how great I am! Then they'll have to recognize me for the awesome ninja I am!" His determination reminded me of how I was as well. We meet up with Sakura and Sasuke in the academy.

"NARUTO! OBITO! You're late!" Sakura's shriek shook me from any thoughts I was having. I guess my lateness is rubbing off on Naruto. I rolled my eyes and they signed in and we started to go to the exam room.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Naruto and I were helping an old man cross the street! You have no consideration for others!"

We started walking up the stairs and I saw two familiar faces in a crowd of other hopeful examinees. What was really incredible was how they looked. " Kotetsu! Izumo! Do you remember me? It's been a while!"

The two chunin gaped at me. "OBITO?! What are you doing here!? How is it possible? You've been gone for the past 15 years! You look like you did at 13!"

I scoffed. "Like you two have room to talk. You both also look the same! Did the same thing happen to you?" Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged glances before dispelling their genjutsu.

"Actually, we have gotten older. I don't know what kind of prank your playing, but you really freaked us out! Where have you been anyway?" The two classmates of mine had indeed aged, just as Kakashi and Iruka. "Obito, you can release your genjutsu."

"Actually, I can't. It's not a genjutsu..." I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

". . .WHAT!?" I knew that was coming.

"Listen, I'll explain everything later. I believe you two have exams to proctor. We have about 15 years of catching up."

* * *

We found Kakashi waiting at the door to the exam room. "Good you four made it. Obito, you can go in and chat with the others until the other chunin and genin arrive."

"Oi, Kakashi, who is the proctor this year?" His flashed his trademark "eye smile."

"It's someone you know quite well, Ibiki." I smiled sadistically.

"It'll be fun watching the exam this year! Is it true that he is the head of T and I?" He nodded. The other genin looked confused. "Forget it, you'll find out soon." The four of us walk in and I look for any somewhat familiar faces.

I see the sand ninja are back. There are an Inuzuka, an Abarame, a Yamanaka, an Akimichi, a Nara, two Hyugas, and a mini Gai. Overkill much? I walk over to the mini Gai. "Yo. I'm guessing you're Gai's student? My name is Obito."

He gives me a too familiar pose and smile. "Yes! I am Konoha's Youthful Rock Lee! I do not believe I have seen you before! Tell me, are you familiar with Gai-sensei?"

"Yes, too familiar. I knew him back in the day. I can see Gai is passing on his 'youthful' legacy."

"YOSH! You too are at the peak of youth! You must be participating in the exams! My teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten!" I look at the two he pointed out. That identifies one Hyuga.

"Actually, I'm 13 and already a chunin. I am a temporary member of team 7. I am going to meet the other leaf genin."

"... He is chunin already? He must be quite skilled to be chunin, and only at 13! He is indeed a worthy rival!"

* * *

I make my way to the rookie nine. "Hey cousin, how's it going?" Sasuke glares at me with unbridled hatred.

"YOU'RE AN UCHIHA?!" The Yamanaka girl is actually worse than Sakura!

"What was your first clue? The Uchiha symbol, the dark hair and eyes, or Sasuke being my cousin?" She looked from me to Sasuke.

"I still like Sasuke more!" I shrugged and spoke with the rest of the genin.

"You know, you shouldn't bring so much attention to yourselves. You'll make an enemy out of everyone in the room." Naruto starts ranting about how nothing will stop him, much to the annoyance of almost everyone else. I look over at the unfamiliar white-haired genin that spoke.

"Who are you?" I don't remember seeing him or any family of his around the village.

"I am Kabuto. You're one to talk. An Uchiha that mysteriously appears? Interesting..." He then tells the others about ninja info cards. I tune him out trying to figure out why he seems so suspicious.

"Rock Lee, Garra no Sabuki, and Uchiha Obito." I start paying attention when I hear my name. What information does he have, and why does Sasuke want it? I ignore the other two, for the most part. When he finds my info card, I grab the card and study it. How much does this guy know?

**Uchiha Obito  
Gender: Male**  
**Age: 13  
Birthday: Feb. 10**  
**Blood type: O**  
**Village: Konohagakure  
Registration: #010886**  
**Rank: chunin at age 11**  
**Graduated Academy: age 9**  
**Mission history: 86 D-rank, 24 C-rank, 24 B-rank, 1 A-rank**  
**Teammates: Hatake Kakashi, Rin**  
**Sensei: Namikaze Minato  
Current State: Deceased  
Other: Fully awakened Sharingan at age 13. Killed during 3rd Shinobi War. Hatake Kakashi is lone survivor of team and possesses left Sharingan eye. Advance Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu with Sharingan. Intelligence is average. Chakra natures are fire and earth. Known to help the elderly and notorious for being late.**

This is crazy! I can't let the others see this! Kabuto attempts to take the card back, but I snatch it away. "This card is pretty accurate. Says I graduated at age 9, became chunin at age 11, and have completed 86 D-rank, 24 C-rank, 24 B-rank, and 1 A-rank. I think I'll hold on to this for now." This card is so accurate it's scary. Kabuto must be some sort of stalker...

Everyone else was amazed at my stats. "You must be a genius! You graduated early and became a chunin before most of us even graduated!" If the Yamanaka girl starts obsessing over me, I might "accidentally" land her in the hospital.

"Don't forget the missions! I thought one B-rank and one A-rank were good! He's done 24 B-ranks and one A-rank!" At least Sakura recognizes talent.

The door slams open and Ibiki walks in. "SIT DOWN!"

All the genin quickly oblige. "Hey Ibiki!" I shunshin over to where he is standing. "Long time no see, am I right?"

Ibiki stared. The head of T and I, a jonin level ninja known for his torture methods stared at me, the 13-year-old chunin. He closed his eyes and opened them, hoping I was an illusion. "Umm, is he okay?"

"GET THAT CRAZED MANIAC OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS 17 YEARS AGO! HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

"..." Everyone looked at the crazed Jonin. Who knew I had such an impact on him? All I did was play a couple of pranks...

"Well, see ya!" I ran out of the room to meet with Kakashi. Ibiki tried to calm down. He lifted his head began the exam. I could actually feel his killing intent through the door! Most of the kids in their look like they're about to piss themselves. I laugh and join the other jonin.

* * *

Most of the jonin are surprised to see me, to say the least. Gai was the most surprised, but I didn't blame him. When I walked into the room, I kind of kicked him in the face,knocking him back about twelve feet. "Payback for the chunin exams Gai!" The others looked from me to Gai's lifeless form, back to me.

". . ." No one said anything. Gai struggled to his feet.

"Obito! You are back once again and as youthful as ever! You look the same as you did 15 years ago! Your youthfulness is a force to be reckoned with!" After Gai's speech I asked everyone to come to the Hokage's office where the other ninja from the wartime were gathered. I told my story to all the ninja present.

"Obito, I don't doubt your story at all. It is truly a gift that you have returned. I will gladly reinstate you as a shinobi of Konoha." A few were still skeptical, but what happened next erased any feelings of doubt. Hust when I thought things could not get any stranger, they do.

A thud outside the Hokage's office door grabs everyone's attention. I walk over and slowly open the door, Sharingan activated and kunai in my hand. I see what made the noise and gasp. I drop my kunai and Kakashi races over. "Obito, what is it? Who's there?" I point to a very familiar person lying on the ground.

"Who...You don't think...?" I nod. The girl stirs and slowly sits up.

"Obito... what happened?" I gather the girl I've loved for as long as I can remembered in my arms and envelop her in a hug.

"Rin, there is so much to explain."

**A/N: CLIFFY! I'm evil and I know it! ;p For anyone who thought Rin was the 2nd teammate, congratulations! You are super smart :D Sorry about the long update time! For any returning readers, I have made a few edits to the earlier chapters! I had to go back and correct some information because after double checking, I was wrong! Everything is all good now! I would suggest rereading the beginning of ch. 2 because I added an extra scene. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I remembered Izumo and Kotetsu's genjutsu from the chunin exams, and I HAD to include it! They henged themselves to look like they did when they were younger! Obito meeting them like that was priceless! I can't wait to introduce Anko next! This will be a fun chapter to write!One relationship will be ObitoxRin! I love that pairing! Any others are fair game! For the question of who the third teammate should be, here are the choices:**

**Haku (typical)**

**Minato (random :p)**

**Itachi (O.o)**

**Yakumo (from anime series. master at genjutsu)**

**Tobio (classmate of rookie 9. responsible for knocking Naruto into Sasuke at the academy lol XD)**

**Shisui (wtf)**

**Sai (no comment)**

**Other**

**All the characters are real characters from the series. No OCs! Aside from name and backstory, minor characters (Tobio, Yakumo) will have created personalities. Characters can be resurrected (Minato, Shisui) and most are close in age. I like Tobio :) (it's like Obito with the T in front!)  
Comment to vote or go on my profile and vote on the poll! See you soon :D**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	7. Ch 6 Rin Discovers the Truth!

Chapter 7: Rin discovers the truth! Anko arrives!

"Obito, what's going on? I thought you were dead! I saw you get crushed by the rocks, and your eye... I gave Kakashi your eye!" Rin looked so confused and upset. The tears in her eyes broke my heart.

"Rin, there is a lot to explain. The first thing I should probably do is take you to see Kakashi." She perked up a little bit at the idea of seeing our old teammate. I help her stand and lead her over to where the other Jonin are waiting. "Kakashi, looks like Rin has joined me."

She looks at Kakashi, taking in the white hair, mask, and a certain orange book. "This can't be Kakashi! He is way too old! Kakashi isn't a pervert either!" Kakashi slumped at her words.

"Rin, you don't even recognize me? Well, it has been 15 years..." Rin covers her mouth in shock.

"That voice... KAKASHI, YOU'RE A PERVERT?!" Sh swatted the book out of his hands and whacked him on the head.

"... I forgot about your awesome strength..." Kakashi fell unconscious, and Rin cracked her knuckles.

"Obito, I want answers. NOW!" I hurried to fill her in on everything that she missed.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that we are actually 15 years in the future. To top it off, all sorts of crazy things have happened since we've been gone. If it was anyone else, I would think he or she would be insane, but seeing as you, the teammate I saw die, are the one telling me this I have to believe you." I grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we can still have some fun." Rin perked up at this.

"What do you have in mind?" I grinned with such evil intent, the ANBU would be worried.

"I heard Anko is proctoring the second exam. She should be arriving momentarily." Rin laughed and lightly punched my arm.

"Obito, no matter what anyone else says, you are still the number one spontaneous unpredictable ninja in Konoha!"

* * *

"Okay, those of you remaining have passed." Before anyone old protest, one of the windows crashed as Ibiki turned in surprise. "Anko, you're way too early!" He stopped upon seeing two intruders.

"Sorry about the window, but nobody uses doors anymore." I grin and turn to the genin waiting. "Hey, a lot of you are still left! Rin, it looks like these tests are too easy." Rin giggles and greets Ibiki, who is still trying to release the nonexistent genjutsu.

Another crash catches our attention as Anko joins the party with her celebratory banner. "Who stole my window?! I had to take the one next to it!" I jauntily walk over and sling my arm around Anko.

"Hey Anko, it's been a while. You grew up to be a fine looking kunoichi. Have you made your move on the scarecrow yet?" Anko looked surprised, but a sadistic grin replaced it in an instant.

"I heard a rumor you finally decided to show your face. What I want to know is why you didn't find me sooner? You are the only other person who can get the ANBU riled up like I can. Did you stop to help out the old ladies and cats again?"

"Sorry, nothing exciting like that. How about we lead the genin to their fates?" She turned to the ninja petrified with fear and commands them to follow.

* * *

"The Forest of Death is where you get to spend the next five days." Anko gave the genin the obligatory intro speech. I laughed when she decided to give Naruto an extra whisker.

"I can't wait to see what's in store this year!" I listen to the requirements and the genin depart for their assigned gates. "Anko, I'm disappointed, I expected it to be much more challenging. I think you're getting soft." A barrage of kunai give me my answer.

"The stupid exam makers frown upon a death rate of over 90%. I think you're right and we need to add more giant tigers or maybe a few join to shake things up."

"Aw, I think you just want to go in and make the little genin piss themselves." She sadistically smiled and agreed.

"I just hope Minato's son makes it. He's an amusing little brat." I gasp in mock horror.

"Anko, are you worried? I never thought I would see the day." More kunai threatened my safety and I shunshined away. Only a few more days until the third exam, and that's when things get good.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I have my next chapter planned out! Look out for another update soon! The poll is still going for who the third teammate should be, so if you have not voted, you should! Until next time! :)**

**Magna-neko signing out! :3**


	8. Chapter 7: Into the Woods We Go!

Chapter 8: Into the Woods We Go!

- Obito -

I decided to stick around and watch the rookies duke it out in the forest. Watching the chunin exams is always entertaining! I spot Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and trail them.

"Okay, if we get split up and need to figure out if one of us is a clone, we need to come up with a code." Sakura and Naruto both agreed with Sasuke.

"It should answer some question," Sakura stated. The three started to think up an appropriate question.

"I've got our question. "What is a ninja's greatest weapon?' has to be answered to pass." Naruto groaned at Sasuke's question.

"That is SO lame! Everyone knows it's a fist to the face!" Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you really that stupid? It's his mind, idiot!"

"Ohhhh... Sakura you sure are smart." Sasuke scoffed and the three continued their trek, unaware of the ninja hidden below them.

* * *

"Hey, I'll be back. Nature calls." Sakura made a disgusted face and Sasuke ignored him as usual. Naruto ran off to some bushes.

As he started to go back, Naruto came across a large snake. "HOLY SHIT! THAT'S ONE BIG-ASSED SNAKE!" Naruto then ran away as fast as he could and henged into a squirrel. _Man, that was too close!_

I definitely agreed with Naruto on this one. That snake does have a big ass. Things seem a bit suspicious, so I continue to watch over them more closely.

The fun wasn't over yet, as the squirrel ninja (Naruto) ran through the forest, he found himself prey to something almost as fearsome as the snake. "Go Akamaru! We got some dinner now!" _I'm screwed..._

* * *

A little later, Naruto finally came out of the woods and met up with his teammates. "You idiot! What took you so long?!"

"Good to see you too Sakura." Naruto started to sit down, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Hold on. You have to answer a certain question." Naruto smirked. "How many Uchiha are remaining?"

I mentally gave Sasuke a point for that one. Now that is a question of which I approve.

"The mind- Wait, what? You are the LAST Uchiha! Only you and Itachi are left!." Sasuke then neered and stabbed the fake in the chest.

"Wrong. By the way, I suggest not listening in when it is so obvious! We decided on the question before the exam even started." The fake Naruto dropped the henge, and everybody's favorite snake-pedo was revealed.

What. The. HELL! Orochimaru is here?! They are in serious trouble now! He probably wants to use Sasuke with his Pedo Tensei, I mean Edo Tensei.

"Clever, clever Sasuke Uchiha. You certainly live up to your reputation." Sakura and Sasuke then began their pathetic attempt at fighting. Honestly, it was pretty sad to watch. Just as I was about to intervine, someone beat me to the punch.

Literally.

"Sasuke! Didn't I tell you the best tool is a fist to the face? I was so right!" Naruto punched Snakey in the face, catching him off guard for a moment. I used this to enter the fray unnoticed and hit him with a massive fire jutsu. Team 7 was surprised at my initial intervention, but quickly truned their focus to the enemy.

"Oh, I see we have another mouse to play with. I am sure my snakes will find you to be delicious." I shudder at the thought. I forgot how damn creepy he is!

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you three need to get out of here! This guy is the Snake Sannin! He is way above your level, and mine as well. Listen, I've already died once. Technically, I'm not even supposed to be alive!" Their faces paled as they realized who they were dealing with. "Run! NOW!"

"HELL NO!" I felt a fist collide with my face as Naruto jumped at me. "Don't say such idiotic things! I'm not going to let any of my friends die!" He reminds me so much of myself, determined to protect those important to me.

"How touching. It makes my heart bleed at the sight. Now, I think I will make your hearts bleed as well! DIE!" The four fought a losing battle, nevertheless, they refused to give up.

(aside from Obito's awesomeness, the fight is the same and Orochimaru captures Sasuke)

"Now, to seal you, boy. You will seek me out for power and then your body will be mine!" Seeing him in danger made something inside me snap. He may be a moody emo Uchiha cousin, but he is MY brooding emo cousin! My sharingan activated at full power and I charged at the damned snake.

"DIE!" I took out a kunai and thrust it in the white bastards heart. I thought I did it, but he grins and turns into earth. A clone! The real Snake is behind me and his neck shoots toward Sasuke, biting him in the neck. Sasuke starts to convulse and Sakura catches him as he falls limply.

"You interest me as well. Perhaps you would like to share the same fate as dear little Sasuke?" I pale and spend the rest of his fight avoiding his fangs. I was not about to allow him to give me a death hickey! The fight finally ends when the other Jonin arrive and Snakey is forced to retreat.

"You're late! Is this revenge for all the times I made you late? If it is, I must say that you all are sick, twisted people." Anko grinned, taking this as a compliment. The others took Team 7 to the tower and Sasuke was treated immeadiatly. The good news is that they passed since the pedo had the other scroll they needed. (Even if it is technically being digested as we speak.)

"So, you were you able to fend off _his_ death hickey?. That's good, one vengeance obsessed Uchiha is one more than any sane person could handle." I glance at Anko, breathing heavily.

"F**k... you..." I passed out as the second exam came to a close.

* * *

- Other POV -

Hinata and Shino were finally able to find Kiba and Akamaru on the ground in a clearing in the forest. Kiba was only supposed to find food, but it turns out they had to find him. Kiba's condition was... unusual to say the least. Hinata personally thought he may have been drugged, causing him to act in a quite disturbing way.

Kiba hugged Akamaru to his chest and rocked back and forth muttering something. The two other members of Team 8 crept closer to hear what he was saying. When they heard, they were more confused than ever.

"Squirrels... so many evil demon squirrels... possessed bloodthirsty squirrels everywhere... they are the spawn of the shinigami... the horror!" Hinata and Shino decided it was best not to ask.

* * *

Orochimaru managed to evade the Konoha nin again. He admits retreat is not his usual style, but it was necessary. The problem wasn't the ninjas, he could beat all of them with only one arm. No, the problem was caused by a stupid mistake he made when engaging the Uchiha. "Damn, I didn't think it would hurt this much..." The Snake doubled over in pain.

"Lord Orochimaru, I warned you what would happen if you did that, but you didn't listen. No, you never listen!" Kabuto was trying his best to heal the weakened Sannin. "Next time, think before you act! And most importantly, no one can digest paper so stop swallowing so many damn scrolls!"

"Curse... you... indigestion! I will... defeat you. . . one day!" Kabuto sighed as he continued to aid his leader. He only hoped none of Orochimaru's enemies would discover his true weakness, horrible indigestion.

**A/N: Whoop! Another chapter done! I hope it came out soon enough. The first part is seen from Obito's prospective so some thoughts are biased by his personality. Also, the last two scenes are meant only to be funny! They are CRACK! I just really wanted to write something to make you laugh. Naruto did have an. . . interesting way of escaping Kiba. (killer squirrels!) Remember to pick the third teammate! I only have one vote... :c  
I hope you enjoyed it overall! BYE!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	9. Ch 8: Everybody Was Kung-fu Fighting!

Chapter 8: Everybody was Kung-fu Fighting

The remaining genin teams gathered in the tower as Anko addressed them.

"Good job passing the 2nd part of the exams! You now have 37 seconds to feel relieved! . . . Okay! Time's up, now we move on to individual fights!"

"What the HELL? We nearly got killed by an S-rank missing ninja and we get 37 seconds to recover?! I can't even heal that fast!" Naruto took it upon himself to let everyone know his opinion. I really need to talk to that kid.

"Naruto, I'm going to give you a bit of friendly advice," He looked at me hopefully. "Shut up before you make an idiot of yourself. Some things are secrets for a reason, you know."

Naruto's face scrunched in a scowl. "Obito, I don't really care. People already think I'm an idiot. I may as well have fun with it!" I face-palm. He really needs to just shut up.

"Listen, both of you! In the shinobi world, violence is always the answer! If it's not working, you aren't using enough!" Everyone turns back to face Anko. If I didn't think so before, it is painfully obvious she is insane.

"I agree." Everyone, even the jounin, turn to who had just spoken. A red haired boy from Suna agreed with _Anko_... What is this world coming to?

"OKAY! Let's just start the matches!" With Genma's uplifting words, we all head for the balcony to watch the genin kick the shit out of one another.

- A few random fights no one cares about later -

"Next fight: Rock Lee vs. Gaara." As soon as the match began, the sand in the red-haired kid's, Gaara, gourd started to move. He controlled it with chakra!

"I've got you now." Gaara currently held Lee in a sand coffin.

"Thats what you think! Now face the fury of my youthful ninja weapon of death! And YOUTHFULNESS!" Lee pulls out his "weapon" and everyone face-palms, except Gai.

"Way to go Lee! Your youthfulness is an inspiration to everyone!" Gai cried youthful tears for his student.

Gaara just stared at Lee with disbelief. "Thats a toaster."

"A ninja toaster!" Lee held his toaster up proudly.

". . . I'm pretty sure its a regular toaster." Lee tossed the toaster and began to shout again.

"You are more preceptive than I anticipated. Now time for my dramatic and youthful escape!" Lee then pulled out another "weapon" to escape.

". . . This is getting ridiculous, even for my standards." Lee held up a blender and Gaara just used the sand to knock Lee unconscious.

"If I kill him, his blood may infect me with his insanity. He really needs help." Konoha must have completely obliterated the MSR to let him become a shinobi. It was scaring me that I found the enemy Jinchuriki that would randomly go off on killing sprees more sane than a fellow Konoha nin.

"Winner: Gaara!"

* * *

"Next fight: Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka." The two faced each other. Let the trash talking begin!

"Wow, I sure am lucky. I get to face someone even more stupid than I am!" Kiba looked smug and Akamaru jumped from his hood and let out a bark.

I turned to Kakashi. ". . . Wait, did he just admit he was stupid?"

"Yes, he did. Akamaru apparently realised this as well."

". . . You can speak dog?" He looked at me with a "well, duh!" look on his face.

"Obito, I summon dogs, so yes, I can converse with dogs." Well, I was his teammate for years, and didn't know that. Awkward moment.

"Well I'm going to be hokage!" Naruto looked very confident.

"Is that his reasoning for everything, Kakashi?" He nodded. "You deal with that everyday?" Another nod. "Well... Sucks to be you!" Rin had to paralyze Kakashi to keep him from maiming me. Good old Rin. Good to know I can count on her to keep Kakashi from following Anko's nindo.

"Winner! Naruto!" Dang. I missed the whole fight. I guess laughing at Kakashi's misfortune was more fun than I thought.

"Obito! Did you see me kick his butt?" Naruto was literally jumping for joy.

"... Of course! You showed him! Look, the next match!" Dodged that bullet.

"Next match: Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga." Well this will be an interesting one.

* * *

I watched as a cute timid girl faced up against an older boy. Family rivalries are always eventful fights. From the looks of it, she is the main family and he is the branch. I'm just glad the Uchiha clan wasn't f**ked up enough to create something as stupid as that.

"Hinata, you are pathetic and weak. It is your destiny to lose. Surrender and save yourself from the humiliation of defeat." Hinata started shaking. "See, you can't hide your fear! I am stronger than you will ever-"

"OH KAMI! Will you please SHUT UP!" The whole room went silent at the small girl's outburst. "I've never seen someone hold their head so high while talking out of their ass!"

Every person had a WTF look. O_o"

"W-what?" Neji looked like Hinata just kicked him where it counts.

"You heard me! I can't even imagine how you can take more than two steps without tripping over the giant pole up your ass!"

Neji charged at Hinata and hit her in blind fury. "Clearly you are incapable of appreciating my genius."

Hinata just stood laughing manically. "You know that thing you just did? Don't do it."

"Maniacal laughter is inappropriate and unbecoming." Neji slipped back into the Jyuuken stance.

"Wow, that was pretty good. I'm surprised it came from your mind." Hinata copied the stance.

"Is some fighting going to actually happen?" Kakashi seemed bored out of his mind. I, on the other hand, was enjoying myself immensely. This girl is the Queen of witty comebacks!

Neji and Hinata traded strikes. While Neji was faster, stronger, and more experienced, Hinata's personality change threw him off. She easily knocked him down and held a kunai to his neck.

"Word of advice, never mistake my silence for weakness. No one plans a murder out loud. The fact that you aren't horribly maimed is enough reason to celebrate. Woo."

"W-winer, Hinata!" She walked off the floor like she owned the place. I have _got _to get that girl to share some comebacks! She is a natural!

"I think I'm in love." Sasuke was enamored by this strong Hinata.

"You can say that again." Even Naruto was amazed.

"Hey, what about me?" Sakura is whining as usual. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Pinky, then Hinata, and finally at each other. They looked back at their teammate and what they said made pride bloom inside me.

"We would explain it to you, but we're out of crayons." They walked over to Kakashi slapping high fives as they passed.

"Burn!" Kakashi was reflecting the same pride as I.

"you can be so cruel! Sakura can't help if she's completely useless!" Rin always is sticking up for the poor girl. She's just an angel like that.

"I'm just going to go drown myself in shame." Sakura slinked away. I wonder if I can form a genjutsu to make someone drown in shame? I'll try it out later.

"Okay, that concludes the prelims! The finals will be posted tomorrow. Usually they would be ready, but the Hokage went into a state of shock during the last match." Genma dismissed the genin and let out a relieved sigh. "I've got to get that girl to teach me how she does that! That would make proctoring a hell of a lot more fun!"

**A/N: This chapter is... meh. I really just wanted to write something funny. CRACK! Don't like it, don't read. I LOVED writing Hinata's lines! I would so love it if this happened. Can you imagine? Shy Hinata having a total badass attitude when everyone least expects it? OH YEAH! :D Love Lee's weapons! Kitchen appliances are deadly! :P**

**The results for the third teammate are as follows:**

**Minato: 2**

**Shisui: 2**

**Tobio: 2**

**Yakumo: 2 (1 review, 1 vote)**

**Everyone else: 1**

**Pick from the top four listed to decide the final teammate! Don't forget!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	10. Chapter 9: The Third Wheel

If I owned Naruto the Brotherhood of the UWASUTA would be real and Obito, Rin, Itachi, and Shisui would have lived.

Chapter 9: The Third Wheel

The next day, I made my way to Old Man Hokage's office. Apparently, we have to be assigned a third teammate. I just hope we don't end up with another stick-in-the-mud like Kakashi. On my way, I ran into Naruto. "Hey, did you see the final match-up?"

Naruto had a foxy grin. "Yeah! It's a really interesting lineup too. Shikamaru is against Hinata, I'm against Gaara, Shino is against Kankuro the puppet guy, and Sasuke is against Temari the fan girl." Naruto snickered at his joke.

"Really? Fan girl? Lame, you need lessons from Hinata. Maybe she will teach you that badass jutsu." Naruto stuck his tongue out and I smacked his head. "Don't forget I'm a chunin already."

Naruto scowled. "Oh! I almost forgot, where are you going?"

"I have to find a third teammate and report to the Hokage."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" I thought about it for a minute. The only people I could think of were dead, old, or Itachi.

"I have no clue." Naruto tripped in surprise.

"You have no clue?! What have you been doing?!"

"Saving your sorry ass!" That shut him up. Now that I think about it, what am I going to do about our third teammate? I lucked out with Rin, but I'm not sure if that would happen a third time. Even if it could happen, who could possibly be our teammate?

I was running through the list of possible candidates when Rin grabbed my arm. "Obito! You're late, the Hokage is expecting us."

"Sorry, I really thought I would be on time." Her expression softened a bit.

"Well you were only five minutes late, so I guess it's okay." I gave her a huge grin and she couldn't help but smile back. We enter the the Sandaime's office and turn our attention to him.

"Obito, Rin, you both know that you two are very talented shinobi. Because of this, I want you to remain on a team. However, teams require at least three people. Our chunin are not available to be committed to one team. It's up to you both to find a third teammate." We nodded and left the Hokage's office.

"Do you think we'll get lucky again?" Rin thought about it for a moment.

"I honestly have no idea. Who do you think could possibly fit as our third teammate?" Before I could answer, the familiar smoke of a powerful jutst surrounded us.

"Well, it looks like we won't have to wait for too long. I wonder who it is..." The smoke cleared and we took a good look at the person who would be our new teammate. ". . . You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Obito, who is it?" I looked down at the familiar face. He looked back at me confused.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened to Itachi? I need some answers!" Yes, the tell-tale dark curly hair and dark eyes confirmed who our teammate is.

"Hey Shisui! It's been a while!" He stared at me for several seconds before passing out. ". . . Well, that was exciting."

* * *

"What happened?" Shisui sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey, you're finally awake." He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Wait, hear me out! Listen to what I have to say. I think it will tell you what you want to know." I started explaining everything that happened...

- one explanation later -

"So the three of us were brought back from the dead and we have some sort of mission now?" I nodded. "And we are really in the future."

"Yes, 15 years for me and 5 years for you. Now my question is, how did you die?" Shisui sighed.

"It's pretty confusing." He explained the Uchiha Massacre to me and why Itachi did what he did. "And so we decided that Itachi should be the one to kill me."

I sat there dazed for a minute. Well, I was glad I was still dead at that time. "I knew it! I knew Itachi wasn't a traitor! I also know that I am going to find this Danzo guy and kick his ass for coming up with the stupidest plan in the history of Konoha!"

"I wouldn't say it was the stupidest. I think D-rank missions are the stupidest thing Konoha has come up with." I pondered this a moment.

"Yeah, you're right. D-ranks are torture... But it is a close second." Shisui nodded in agreement. With an evil grin, I decided Shisui needed to have a bit of a family reunion. "Okay, now that that is taken care of, time to go torture our little cousin Sasuke!" Shisui had a grin that matched mine.

"Oh, how I have missed your teachings Obito. The brotherhood of the UWASUTA is coming together once more!"

**A/N: short chapter... I don't think I did a good job on the last chapter, there was no feedback. I'm not sure if this one is any better. The third teammate arrives. It was a 4-way tie, so I chose one of the people who tied. I thought Shisui would work out well. Shisui, Obito, and Itachi are the only Uchiha members I like. The 3 of them make up the Brotherhood of the UWASUTA (Uchiha Without A Sick Up Their Ass). Another chapter written mostly for humor. I wasn't sure how to do the final match setups, so I just paired them up randomly. When the stupid exams are finally over, I can finally get into the REAL plot! Happy Day! I hope you all actually like this chapter...**

**Manga-neko signing out :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Brothers

Chapter 11: Brothers

_- Flashback -_

_"Obito, this is your new brother. His name is Shisui." I peeked at the bundle Mom was holding. I saw a little face and a mop of black curls._

_"Momma, his hair looks funny!" She ruffled baby Shisui's curls._

_"His hair is curly. Not many Uchihas have curly hair. I think it makes him special, just like your eyes." I self-consciously touched my new orange goggles. My eyes are sensitive and I tend to tear up a lot. My goggles will help keep things from irritating my eyes more._

_"Ototou, you can count on me to keep you safe!" Mom chuckled and hugged me._

_"That's my little man, ten years old and already on his way to becoming a great ninja._

* * *

_"Ni-san! I did it! I can throw a shurikan!" A two-year-old Shisui was bouncing from excitement from his recent accomplishment._

_"That's awesome Shi-chan! You really catch on fast, but it will take a lot of work to pass me! I'm going to be Hokage! I want to be a great leader to our village, and protect everyone!" I may have only been twelve, but I had a high goal to achieve._

_"Aniki! You already have me and Itachi following you!" I forgot about Shisui and Itachi. They are the only two people in our clan aside from my parents that don't think I am worthless. In fact, I recently formed the UWASUTA with them. We made a vow to never fall on the stuck-up Uchiha ways._

_"I guess you're right. I did promise to protect you, both of you. I promise I will until the day I die. You can count on it!" Little did I know that in one short year, I would be making good on that promise._

_- End Flashback -_

* * *

I woke up suddenly comprehending everything I just saw. I don't understand why I dreamed of those two memories in particular, but I knew it had to do with one thing, saving Itachi.

"Obito, are you alright?" Shisui must have woken up when I did.

"I'm fine, just revisiting old memories." The two of us sit there in silence for a moment. I felt I needed to ask the question that's been bothering me ever since Shisui came back. "Shisui, you know how I ended up here. How did you die?"

He was somber. and looked down at the floor, unable to meet my gaze. "It's my fault."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I feel more frustrated and confused than before.

"Let me explain. It started when Itachi and I were about 12, as the remaining members of UWASUTA, we were discussing family issues. It was around this time we discovered out the Uchiha clan was worse than we could imagine. We decided we needed to do something about it."

_-Flashback-_

_"Shisui, what are we going to do about this? We can't let our clan carry out their plans for the coup. We have to tell the hokage." I nodded in agreement and we sought out the Sandaime for advice on what to do._

* * *

_"You remember the plan Itachi?"_

_"Yeah... Are you sure you want to do this?" Itachi looked a bit nervous._

_"I'm positive. It's for the good of the village."_

_"But I don't want to kill you! You're my best friend and the only person I have left..." Shisui stares at Itachi._

_"Listen to me. I'm dying a hero's death. Just like my brother. I want you to promise me you will protect the village we both love. Promise?"_

_"I promise." Shisui smiles and signs the note he had been writing._

_"Good! Let's get on with the plan."_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"Shisui, you really died like that? And you did it in my memory?" I look over at my not-so-little brother. "That's amazing... I couldn't have asked for a better brother. I promise we will rescue Itachi and our brotherhood will be complete once more."

"What about our other cousin Sasuke? Isn't he Itachi's little brother?" I scowled at the mention of Sasuke.

"Right now he's kind of a prick, but don't worry, I'm wearing him down bit by bit." Shisui's trademark UWASUTA grin covered his face.

"I have a feeling this is going to involve blackmail, pranks, and tomatoes. Lots and lots of tomatoes."

"I like the way you think. This will be fun!" Shisui beamed at my praise. We did our epic ninja brofist and finally fell asleep again. For once, fate really has been on my side.

* * *

- Madara POV -

I've been studying the possible candidates for my plan, but it may be more difficult than I originally intended. Itachi Uchiha seems to be the most logical choice... at first glance. After studying his behavior patterns and watching him for a while, I found him to be the sole living member of the UWASUTA, the bane of my existence! The only remaining uncorrupted Uchiha left is that little Sasuke kid.

"Looks like he's my only hope." I had Zetsu spy on the boy for a while and recorded my observations. He is about 13 years old, has his own group of idiot fangirls, has no family left side from Itachi, and is full of angst. All he does in his free time is train, brood, and come up with ways to kill his brother. His angst is so severe that in a year or two, he could be a gundam pilot! I need to recruit him, he is the perfect subject. Yes, Madara is back and there is no stopping me now!

**A/N: New chapter! *yay!* Sorry it took so long! With junior year and tennis, I hardly even find time to sleep. I promise the next chapter will be up by the weekend and it will have humor! This chapter was all emotional, so I added the last part to lighten it up a bit. I love the gundam reference! Thanks for reading and a special thanks to my latest reviewer Tsukiyo69. You motivated me to finally finish. Thanks for reading!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
